The Small Competition
by Darksroid17
Summary: Gumball and Darwin couldn't find anything fun to do this day. Their mom, Nicole, noticed this and tried to help them, but what if she accidentally turned it all into a competition? First Fic. One-shot.


**The Small Competition**

 **A/N: This is my first Amazing World of Gumball fan fiction, and also the first fan fiction I have ever published, so please go easy on me. However, any constructive criticism will be kindly accepted. I must point out that English is not my first language... if I have any misspelled words or errors then I apologize, but do let me know of it. I must also apologize for the missing spaces between paragraphs, I had some problems with it and sadly I couldn't find a solution. If the problem has somehow fixed itself, then just forget I even mentioned it. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction and have a great day!**

It was normal, sunny day for the city of Elmore. Everything was fine... no accidents, crimes, no bad luck, or any Watterson in the line of sight. This gave the citizens a moment of peace from the occasional chaos Elmore would normally go through.

In some other part of the this city was located the Watterson's house. In it were two boys; Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson, who were sitting in a sofa, sighing quite heavily.

"I'm bored... again." Gumball said while sighing even more.

"I'm bored, too!" Followed his best friend carrying the same tone.

Nicole Watterson, their mom, who had obviously heard the two while passing by, decided to bring up any ideas for them to have some fun. "Well, if you're 'so bored', why won't you go outside and play?"

"Sorry, mom, but we just ran out of games to play." Replied Gumball to Nicole.

"Yeah, Mrs. Mom, we tried everything, and it just doesn't help." Darwin explained.

Nicole thought of video games, but she knew they would be playing them by now and not have any trouble with boredom. She only had one option at the moment... "How about you two help me and go buy some milk at the convenience store? Your dad forgot to do it and it would be a great way to forget that you are bored."

"Mom... when I said I was ' _bored_ '. Gumball gave Nicole an air quote with both hands. "I meant that I needed help, not work!"

"What if there was a prize involved?" Asked Nicole.

"Then I guess we would consider it..." Darwin answered.

"First one to bring me the milk wins five dollars!" Nicole said straight away with excitement.

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other, both giving themselves a competitive look. Without any more delay, they dashed out the front door... then came back with a sheepish smile.

"Here's the money for the milk." Nicole handed them a five dollar bill.

They ran out the door again with only a thought on their mind; the five dollar prize. Nicole, however, realized what she had done and slowly regretted her decision. "Did I just make this a competition...? Oh no..."

Gumball was trying his hardest to catch up to Darwin despite his legs, which were small compared to Darwin's, and began to formulate a plan in his head. ' _Ok, if I grab the rear part from the car that's about to pass I can get an easy advantage in both speed and distance!_ '.

Gumball did as he planned, he grabbed the car and slid through the pavement and passed by Darwin while mocking him. Though, his plans were cut short, for he smelled something burning.

"Is it me, or is something burning?" He, then, felt the sensation of pain from below. Gumball gave a quick glance to his feet... which were on fire due to the constant sliding. While giving a painful scream, he let go of the car and continuously rolled from the momentum until crashing into a nearby trash can.

Darwin passed by him while shouting a slightly incoherent sentence. "youcan'tCheatFate,GUMBALL..ITISMyDestinytohavethatmoney!"

Gumball stood up from the crash and somehow managed to catch up to Darwin again. Unfortunately for both our friends, they were stopped mid-run by a crosswalk with a traffic light which was indicating red.

"How are we floating in mid-air?"

"Better question, Darwin, how did we just suddenly stopped?"

"I don't know... physics just got broken."

"I guess..."

Once the indicator flashed green, they quickly resumed their sprint. Darwin had no advantage this time, both of them being side by side with each other, clashing in a series of furious and sloppy arms attacks.

After some minutes they reached the convenience store, the automatic door opening for them in their arrival. Both of our protagonists had stopped running and peacefully entered the store to take a rest. Once they had their energy back, they made another race... this time to the milk.

They ran, zigzagged, made curves... and suddenly stopped at their destination. What made them stop was the sight of another citizen directly facing them. All three looking at the same target; the milk. They narrowed their looks and waited for the perfect moment to grab it and make a run for the cashier.

They were still for a brief moment... then the first move was made. The citizen swiftly grabbed the gallon of milk and quickly passed through both Gumball and Darwin.

"What!?" Yelled Gumball.

With no time to waste, Darwin followed the citizen. The citizen, with the determination to win, had to go to drastic measures, and threw some marbles to the floor which she had in her purse.

"Why do you have marbles in your- Whoa!" Darwin hit the floor, face flat into it.

Gumball, who was also in the pursuit, passed by Darwin while avoiding the marbles. "I will avenge you, my brother!"

Gumball ran with all his might and made it to the citizen, then grabbed her by one of her legs. With the sudden shift of weight and balance, the citizen tumbled and fell down, the gallon of milk flying trough the air then somehow safely landing in front of the cashier, who was no other than Larry.

Gumball and Darwin ran up to Larry. "Here's the money, Larry." Said Gumball and handed the five dollars. They have bought the gallon of milk and now were outside.

"Who knew just buying milk would be so hard. I never thought it would be so exhausting, dude."

"I know right, it's like this whole thing was planned out or something!" Darwin pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Yeah..."

There was an unbreakable silence between the two. Darwin occasionally looking at the gallon of milk Gumball was holding. If only he could grab it by surprised and take it away from his friend. It was not impossible, but it sure was a difficult task to accomplish.

Gumball, on the other hand, was giving Darwin a quizzical look, wondering what his fish best friend was pondering about. It didn't took him long enough to realize that Darwin was aiming for the milk he was holding.

He gasped at Darwin. "I can't believe you, Darwin, you would betray my friendship for a piece of green paper!?"

"What? No! I would never!" He nervously said.

"Then that's good, 'cause I'm about to-"

"Hey, look, it's Mr. Robinson!" Darwin shouted while pointing behind Gumball.

"Huh? Where?" Gumball fell for Darwin's trap and turned around to search for his idol. "Hmm... I don't see him."

The young cat felt something was missing from his grasp. He gave a glance to his hand and found that the gallon of milk was no longer there... and that Darwin had stole it and was on his way to their house.

"Hey, come back here!" He shouted and began to run after his best friend.

"You'll never catch me now! Hahahahaha!" The orange fish laughed at his friend then turned around to give him a mock, only to hit a pole later on.

Gumball took this to his advantage and grabbed the gallon of milk Darwin had dropped after the recent accident. "Ok, there's no way he can get up from THAT!"

Gumball was very close to his house, not to mention the distance gap between him and Darwin was slightly significant but quickly getting shorter. He could win this... if only his legs were not so tired and constantly getting slower. Poor Gumball had no option but to stop and rest for a bit, for this was his last attempt to win.

After noticing that Darwin was critically close to him, he started to run to his house again. He opened the door and went up to his mom, who was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, as fast as his feet could take him.

"Mom! I'm back! Here's the- Huh!?" Darwin had also grabbed the gallon. They were now stuck in a tag-of-war with it.

Nicole, wondering what was all the racket about, turned around to face her two kids. "What's with you two today? Can't you both be at peace for- Oh, you brought me the milk!"

Gumball and Darwin looked at Nicole them presented her the gallon of milk. "Here it is!" They said in unison.

"Thank you, kids." She took it. "Did you have fun?"

Gumball gave his mom an interested look. "Yeah, yeah, we had fun. So who's the winner?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Mom, we really tried our hardest today. We deserve a prize! But who won it?"

Nicole started to sweat a bit and gulped. "Oh, uh... yeah, about that prize."

"Mom... what happened?" Asked Gumball with a suspicious tone.

"Well... you remember the money I gave you to buy the milk? Those were the last five dollars I had."

"What!?" Gumball and Darwin shouted at the same time.

"Wait, can't you give us another prize?" Darwin asked her with cute puppy eyes.

"Of course!"

Both gasped and waited in hope for a much better prize than the last. What they received, however, was an unexpected kiss in the cheek and a motherly hug. "There, that should be a greater reward than money."

They both sighed heavily. "I was expecting something else..." Gumball admitted.

"Me too..." Darwin agreed then followed Gumball back into the sofa, where they carried on their boring day leaving Nicole with barely any words.

"But..." She tried to argue but nothing came out. She let the matter go in just about a second and a smile formed on her lips. "I love you too, kids."

 **THE END**


End file.
